Mirror
by Akari moya chan
Summary: Sepasang bunga mawar merah dan putih yang berbeda pasti akan saling membunuh demi kesamaan derajat,dan akhirnya mawar putihlah yang kalah dengan darahnya sendiri….dan asal kalian tahu sekarang mawar putih yang malang itu sudah mati,dan hanya mawar merahlah yang bertahan di dunia ini,bukankah itu menyedihkan ? mawar putih yang dianggap suci tanpa dosa harus mati ditangan mawar merah
1. Chapter 1

Mirror

_Akari Moya chan_

**Summary : ****sepasang bunga mawar merah dan putih yang berbeda pasti akan saling membunuh demi kesamaan derajat,dan akhirnya mawar putihlah yang kalah dengan darahnya sendiri….dan asal kalian tahu sekarang mawar putih yang malang itu sudah mati,dan hanya mawar merahlah yang bertahan di dunia ini,bukankah itu menyedihkan ? mawar putih yang dianggap suci tanpa dosa harus mati ditangan mawar merah dengan mengubahnya menjadi mawar merah pula.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Gaara-Hinata,Shikadai-Himawari,Shikamaru-Temari,Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : Horor gak seram,bahasa aneh,abal,miss typo,de el el.**

**Declaimer : Naruto emang punya Mashashi Kishimoto tapi Gaara sama Itachi boleh gak ya aku culik untuk di bawa pulang *plak* (-.-)?**

**RnR**

**Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja telah berubah haluan menjadi malam,sinar _orange_ yang bersinar di antara gumpalan langit sore sudah hilang tanpa bekas,terganti oleh birunya langit yang seakan setia menemani perjalanan bulan yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik awan awan kelabu,kelelawar dan hewan malam lainnya juga sudah bersiap pergi mencari makan saat sinar mentari tidak lagi tersisa dan menyisakan keheningan malam yang akan ditemani oleh bulan purnama yang seakan memiliki kekuasaan atas dunia dengan keanggunannya,kepakan sayapnya membuat udara dinginnya semakin terasa dingin dan juga kelam disaat bersamaan. Disebuah atap rumah yang sederhana namun juga sejuk karna banyaknya bunga yang tertanam di sekitarnya itu terlihat seorang laki laki berambut sedikit panjang dengan ikatan kecil dirambutnya dia tampak mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan dua kancing terbuka dan juga jas hitam yang tergeletak disampingnya membuat kesan _cool _ melekat padanya, melihat dari wajahnya dia berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun,laki-laki itu tampak sedang memandangi langit yang memang tidak ingin memunculkan satupun bintang yang dimilikinya hanya rembulan yang kini berubah sayu karna awam hitam yang menutupi keagungannya. Laki-laki itu berbaring di atap rumahnya seorang diri sekarang,namun entah kenapa dia tampak asik bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang tanpa kemampuan khusus,dia becakap seakan ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana,padahal seberapa kalipun kita melihatnya kita hanya akan mengatakan 'tidak ada siapa-siapa selain laki laki itu' Karna memang tidak ada orang lain selain laki laki itu,lalu kenapa laki laki itu tampak asik bercerita seorang diri,apakah laki laki itu gila ? entahlah tidak bisa dipastikan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padanya,dan bukankah tidak semua hal bisa kita jawab dengan mudahnya.

"Shikadai,boleh aku kesana ?"sebuah suara yang sangat lembut dan juga terdengar menenangkan tiba-tiba terdengar,dengan cepat laki laki yang ternyata bernama lengkap Shikadai Nara itu menoleh kearah asal suara itu,dan setelah menemukan pemilik suara itu dia langsung tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya dari pemilik suara itu.

"sedang menyendiri lagi ?" sekarang tampaklah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna Lavender lembut yang memiliki mata seperti mutiara karna tatapannya yang seakan penuh dengan kehangatan dan kita seperti melihat mutiara yang berkilauan karnanya,wanita itu juga tampak anggun dengan balutan mini dress lavender yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya.

"aku tidak sendiri." Jawab laki laki bersurai hitam dengan ikatan rambut kecil di rambutnya yang mulai memanjang itu dengan nada kesal,dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis Lavender itu.

"kenapa ?" anya gadis lavender itu lagi saat dia sudah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shikadai,namun Shikadai hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat entahlah berapa beban hidup yang harus ditanggungnya hingga dia seperti seorang jii-san berumur delapan puluh tahun yang seakan bosan dengan kehidupannya yang terlalu panjang,setelah itu dia memandang langit yang sudah tampak sembab,sepertinya sebentar lagi langit akan kembali menangis.

"entahlah,tidak ada yang percaya padaku." Kata Shikadai lemas,dia lalu memejamkan matanya seakan meminta angin untuk membelai wajahnya yang tampak lelah itu,dia bukan lelah karna tugasnya di sekolah yang seakan tidak ada henti-hentinya datang,dia tentu sangat mudah menyelesaikannya karna kemampuan otaknya yang bisa dikatakan jenius,tapi dia hanya lelah pada takdir yang seakan mempermainkannya sedemikian rupa,ya takdir yang membuat hidupnya seakan tersesat di labirin raksasa yang bahkan mungkin tidak berujung.

"aku percaya padamu,karna…" gadis lavender itu juga ikut mendongakkan wajah cantiknya kearah langit dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung di udara tersebut.

"karna aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu." Sambungnya,kemudian dia memandang Shikadai dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut dan juga teduh,seakan dia ingin sekali menjaga laki laki tampan yang ada di sampingnya tersebut.

"apa kamu tidak penasaran ?" anya Shikadai yang sekarang sedang memandang gadis lavender di sampingnya,dan mata mereka bertemu dalam sepersekian detik membuat garis tipis berwarna merah terlukis di wajah keduanya.

"tentu saja aku penasaran,tapi-" kata kata gadis lavender itu kembali menggantung di udara,sedangkan Shikadai yang sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan gadis lavender itu hanya tersenyum getir saat mengingat apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"aku tahu." Katanya dengan nada yang bergetar,dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali memandang lurus kedepan,dan hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh gadis lavender itu.

Keheningan sudah menyelimuti mereka berdua,namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memecahkan keheningan ini,seakan mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang berlangsung dengan keheningan tiba saja angin lembut datang menyapu wajah kedua anak manusia itu dengan lembut,dan keduanyapun menutup matanya sejenak untuk menikmati belaian angin tersebut.

"saat angin lembut datang menyapu wajahmu yang lelah,itu adalah pertanda bahwa dia akan datang." Kata-kata Shikadai itu berhasil membuat gadis lavender itu membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Shikadai dengan wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"maksud kamu?" tanyanya lembut namun tidak menutupi rasa khawatirnya pada sosok laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"kau ingat ceritaku tentang laki laki berambut hitam dengan darah kental yang membuat rambutnya seakan berwarna merah, lalu sekeliling matanya yang hitam dengan bola mata pucat ?" hanya Shikadai pada gadis lavender di sampingnya, Shikadai bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikitpun,dia masih asik berbaring di samping Himawari –nama gadis lavender itu- yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"tentu saja,lalu apa hubungannya ?"hanya Himawari dengan wajah yang semakin bingung.

"hah.." Shikadai membuka matanya perlahan lalu menoleh kearah gadis lavender yang ada di sampingnya,lalu dia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Himawari.

"laki laki itu sebentar lagi akan datang lagi,mungkin dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dia lupakan sebelumnya." Katanya dengan wajah yang tampak berseri tanpa sebab,dan benar saja selang beberapa menit terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Shikadai." Suara bass yang dingin tampak menjalar di udara dingin,dan dengan wajah yang berseri Shikadai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah asal suara dingin itu.

"Jisan." Kata Shikadai saat sepasang mata hitam miliknya menangkap sosok laki laki yang selama ini selalu datang dan menemani malamnya yang selalu saja sepi,walaupun mereka sebelum ini sudah saling bertukar pikiran satu sama lain,namun entah kenapa Shikadai masih saja rindu pada sosok laki laki berambut merah darah itu. Mungkin dengan itu jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi telah terjawab,dia tidak sedang berbicara sendiri melainkan ada sosok lain yang mengajaknya bicara,walaupun kita tidak dapat melihatnya namun setidaknya orang yang berada disana bisa melihatnya ya mereka adalah Shikadai dan juga Himawari.

Tanpa mereka sadari pemilik sepasang mata mutiara yang tengah duduk sendiri itu tampak membulat saat melihat laki laki bersurai merah darah yang dipanggil 'Jisan' oleh Shikadai,matanya seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

"ka-kamu ?" dan akhirnya suara lembutnya terdengar,walaupun dengan gagap tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dua orang yang ada di hadapannya menoleh kearahnya.

"dia siapa Shikadai ?" hanya laki laki bersurai merah darah itu pada Shikadai.

"dia Hyuuga Himawari,dia…..sahabat baikku jisan." Jawab Shikadai seadanya,walaupun sedikit ragu dengan yang dikatakannya mengenai 'sahabat baikku' padahal dia ingin mengatakan 'teman dekatku'.

"Hyu-Hyuuga ?" beo laki laki bersurai merah itu,dan Shikadai hanya bergumam tidak jelas yang intinya mengatakan 'iya'.

"Shi- Shikadai,apa dia laki laki yang kamu ceritakan itu ?" hanya gadis lavender yang ternyata bernama Himawari itu,dan Shikadai hanya mengangguk ringan sebagai balasan.

"kenapa kalian jadi aneh begitu sih ?" hanya Shikadai malas,dia sekarang sedang kesal karna melihat Himawari dan juga 'jisan'nya sedang saling tatap menatap (baca memelototi).

"maaf,tapi aku harus pergi." Kata laki laki bersurai merah itu,dan dalam hitungan detik dia telah menghilang tanpa jejak,dan meninggalkan dua manusia yang ada disana dalam keadaan canggung yang luar biasa.

'drt….drt…' tiba tiba ponsel milik Himawari bergetar yang menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk,lalu dengan cepat Himawari menggeser symbol 'key' di ponsel touchscreen miliknya,lalu dia menekan tulisan 'read' yang terpasang di samping symbol pesan di layar ponselnya.

'Himawari,kalau sudah selesai cepat pulang,minta tolong Shikadai untuk mengantarmu pulang.' Itulah isi pesan yang terpampang di layar ponsel Himawari, lalu dilihatnya siapa pengirim dari pesan itu,dan diapun menghela nafas lega,setidaknya dia bisa keluar dari suasana canggungnya bersama dengan Shikadai.

"sumimasen,aku harus pulang" Kata Himawari lembut,dan dia dengan perlahan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan dengan perlahan pula dia membersihkan bagian belakang mini dressnya yang tampak kotor.

"aku antar,Tou-sanmu pasti akan memarahiku kalau melihat anaknya pulang sendirian malam-malam,yah mengingat kau yang suka sekali ketiduran." Kata Shikadai dengan wajah malasnya,dan Himawari hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ringan.

"Arigatou." Gumam Himawari lembut.

"ck…mondekusai,sudahlah ayo." Kata Shikadai yang dengan segera berjalan kearah Himawari dan menggandeng tangannya agar mengikutinya.

"eh ?" dan hasilnya adalah wajah Himawari yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah karna malu.

Setibanya mereka dibawah mereka langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang cukup membuat mereka blussing berat,namun tetap saja hanya Himawari yang menampakkan semburat merahnya yang sangat berlebihan,sedangkan Shikadai hanya mengalihkan pandangannya supaya semburat merah tidak terlihat oleh siapapun,kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Tou-san..kaa-san…jangan melakukan hal seperti itu di depan anak yang masih masa pubertas dong,ck mondekusai." Kata Shikadai dengan nada malas,kata katanya itu sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berciuman itu melepaskan ikatan dibibir mereka masing masing.

"mau ngantar Himawari pulang ?" hanya sang Tou-san yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian,dan kalau kita lihat lagi bapak dan anak ini sangatlah mirip,seperti pinang yang dibelah menjadi dua,dan kalau kalian tidak jeli melihat kalian akan kebingungan untuk menentukan siapa Tou-san dan juga siapa anaknya.

"hah..mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kata Shikadai dengan malas,dia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti begitu saja,sedangkan sang Tou-san hanya menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang malas pula.

"ck.. mondekusai." Gumamnya pelan,namun bisa di dengar jelas oleh istrinya yang saat itu sedang duduk disampingnya.

"dan anak mondekusai itu sangat mirip denganmu,tuan Nara." Kata istrinya yang berambut pirang dengan empat ikatan di rambutnya.

"hah…bukannya adil ? lihat Shimari juga sangat mirip denganmu." Kata pemuda Nara itu cuek,sedangkan sang istri hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah suaminya yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Tou-san..kaa-san… Shikadai pergi dulu." Kata Shikadai yang kini sudah ada di ambang pintu,disampingnya Himawari sedang menunduk karna malu,alasannya adalah karna tangan Shikadai yang sampai sekarang masih menggenggam tangannya,dan Himawari merasa tidak enak bila melepaskannya jadi beginilah dia sekarang,menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"ah…hati hati dijalan,oh ya Himawari sampaikan salamku pada Naruto dan Hinata ya !" kata Temari semangat,dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Himawari,dia sudah sangat malu sekarang hingga tiba tiba saja suara menghilang entah kemana.

Udara malam semakin dingin,kendaraan juga sudah mulai sepi di jalanan yang cukup luas ini,hanya menyisakan satu atau dua kendaraan pribadi yang masih setia melaju dengan kecepatan tingginya,tidak terkecuali dengan Himawari dan Shikadai saat ini,mereka yang menggunakan sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah dengan tanpa menutup atas. Perjalanan mereka tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya Shikadai dan juga Himawari sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah,pohon pohon yang hijau tampak tumbuh subur di rumah yang mewah dan juga besar itu, Shikadai sekarang telah melewati gerbang rumah mewah yang cukup menjulang tinggi dan tentunya semakin menambah kesan mewah dari rumah itu sendiri,setelah itu dilihatnya air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah tengah jalan menuju rumah itu dan membuat jalan itu berpisah menjadi dua jalan yang membentuk lingkaran dengan air mancur itu sebagai pusatnya,hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah yang mewah dengan warna lavender yang lebih mendominasinya.

"Himawari kita sudah sampai." Kata Shikadai tanpa melihat kearah Himawari,namun saat dirasanya Himawari tidak menjawab dan tidak juga turun akhirnya Shikadai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Himawari,dan matanya langsung membulat kesal melihat Himawari yang malah keenakan tidur disampingnya.

"hah…dia tidur lagi,huh mondekusai saja." Lalu Shikadai turun dari mobilnya dan setengah berlari menuju Himawari yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya,dan dengan segera dia menggendong Himawari dengan bridal style,dia tidak ingin pulang telat karna tidak bisa membangunkan Himawari yang tertidur,dan alasannya adalah karna dia sangat tahu tentang sikap Himawari yang sangat susah dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur,makanya dia langsung menggendongnya saja tanpa berusaha membangunkannya.

Saat akan membuka pintu dengan kakinya tiba tiba saja dari dalam pintu rumah itu terbuka sendiri ,tidak lama tampaklah seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengan Shikadai dan juga Himawari,perempuan itu memiliki rambut yang sangat mirip dengan kelopak bunga sakura dan juga matanya onix yang tajam itu semakin menambah kecantikan dan ketegasan alami yang dimilikinya.

"Shikadai ?" kata wanita sakura itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya,dia lalu melihat Himawari yang masih tertidur pulas di gendongan Shikadai,sejenak matanya menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat aneh,seperti perasaan…ehm….cemburu.

"oh..Sarada se-?" hanya Shikadai lagi dengan nada yang sengaja dkaa-sanat seramah mungkin namun belum sempat dia melanjutkan ucapannya terlebih dahulu Sarada memotong ucapannya.

"hn,aku permisi dulu." Kata Sarada dengan nada dingin,dia lalu berjalan melewati Shikadai yang hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan teman yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri itu,lalu dia berjalan lagi memasuki rumah mewah itu,dan semakin lama kita akan melihat barang barang mewah yang tertata rapi di rumah yang cukup luas itu.

"malam..jisan." sapa Shikadai ramah saat bertemu dengan seorang laki laki dewasa berambut kuning cerah yang mempunyai tiga garis aneh di kedua pipinya,laki laki itu tampak asik memakan ramen yang berukuran super besar.

"ah.. Shikadai ? loh..dia tertidur lagi ya ? haha maaf ya dia selalu merepotkanmu." Kata laki laki itu dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"ya begitulah jisan,sepertinya jisan harus menyiapkan dokter khusus untuk memeriksa kondisi lenganku." Kata Shikadai dengan nada polosnya,sedangkan laki laki matahari itu hanya tertawa mendengar pengakuan polos dari Shikadai yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri tersebut.

"Shikadai permisi jisan." Kata Shikadai sopan,lalu dia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang sudah sangat melekat diotaknya,bagaimana tidak setiap malam dia harus mengantarkan Himawari pulang dan juga dalam keadaan Himawari yang tertidur lalu dia menggendongnya sampai ke dalam kamarnya,merepotkan memang namun entah kenapa Shikadai sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua ini,bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa dia ehem…menikmatinya.

"ngh…Shikadai …" dan hal yang sama selalu terulang,gadis lavender itu selalu saja mengigau nama Shikadai saat dia sudah kembali di kasurnya yang empuk,dan Shikadai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyibakkan poni rambut Himawari yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

'deg' lalu tanpa Shikadai sadari sedari tadi jantungnya sudah berdetak diatas rata rata detak jantung normalnya,dan kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"kau harus melakukan diet,dasar gemuk." Kata Shikadai sambil terus mengusap rambut Himawari dengan sangat lembut,dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bahwa jantungnya sedang berdetak tidak normal karenanya.

'prang.' Tiba tiba terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari kaca yang terpasang manis di sebuah meja yang penuh dengan peralatan make-up,walaupun Shikadai tahu Himawari hanya menggunakan bedak bayi dan juga sisir rambut untuknya berdandan,namun peralatan yang lengkap itu semua harus tetap disana karna kaa-sannya sendiri yang membelikannya untuknya,dan sebenarnya sampai sekarang Shikadai tidak pernah bertemu dengan kaa-san dari Himawari sendiri,aneh memang namun dia tetap menahan dirinya agar tidak menanyakannya,dia takut Himawari akan sedih. Dengan hati hati Shikadai berjalan mendekat kearah cermin meja rias tersebut,dan mata hitamnya membulat saat dilihatnya kaca meja rias itu sudah retak,dan dengan kesadaran penuh Shikadai melihat ada cairan aneh berwana merah dan berbau amis,tunggu bukankah ini darah ? tapi kenapa ada darah di kaca yang bahkan tidak tersentuh tersebut,angin yang cukup kencang tiba tiba datang dan menyebabkan gorden berwarna lavender itu menari nari sendiri,dan juga langit yang semula cerah mendadak mendung serta kilatan petir saling bersahut sahutan,suasana yang sangat mencekam itu semakin bertambah buruk saat dilihatnya lampu kamar Himawari berkedip kedip tanpa sebab.

"ke-kenapa ini ?" tanya Shikadai entah pada siapa,namun yang jelas dia sangat takut sekarang,wajahnya yang biasanya malas kini tampak pucat pasi karna ketakutan,bajunya juga telah basah oleh keringat dingin menambah kepanikannya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror

_Akari Moya chan_

**Summary : ****sepasang bunga mawar merah dan putih yang berbeda pasti akan saling membunuh demi kesamaan derajat,dan akhirnya mawar putihlah yang kalah dengan darahnya sendiri….dan asal kalian tahu sekarang mawar putih yang malang itu sudah mati,dan hanya mawar merahlah yang bertahan di dunia ini,bukankah itu menyedihkan ? mawar putih yang dianggap suci tanpa dosa harus mati ditangan mawar merah dengan mengubahnya menjadi mawar merah pula.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Gaara-Hinata,Shikadai-Himawari,Shikamaru-Temari,Naruto-Hinata**

**Warning : Horor gak seram,bahasa aneh,abal,miss typo,de el el.**

**Declaimer : Naruto emang punya Mashashi Kishimoto tapi Gaara sama Itachi boleh gak ya aku culik untuk di bawa pulang *plak* (-.-)?**

**RnR**

**Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2.**

''semuanya berawal dari cermin yang retak.'' Suara bass dan dingin yang sangat familiar ditelinga Shikadai kembali didengarnya,diapun berusaha mencari sosok 'jisan' yang selama ini menjadi temannya bertukar pikiran,hingga akhirnya sepasang mata hitamnya menangkap 'jisan'nya sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamar Himawari dengan keadaan yang sangat laki bersurai merah itu menatap kosong kearah Shikadai,wajah datarnya kini penuh dengan luka sayatan ah bukan lebih tepatnya penuh dengan bekas luka yang cukup dalam,baju putih yang dikenakannya tampak berpadu warna dengan merah darah yang terus mengalir dari luka luka yang cukup besar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"ji-jisan ?" kata Shikadai dengan suara bergetar,namun sang 'jisan' tidak menjawab apapun,dia hanya menunjuk cermin retak yang mengeluarkan darah itu dengan tatapan yang masih saja kosong,dengan gemetaran Shikadai memutar kembali kepalanya untuk melihat cermin yang ditunjuk oleh 'jisan'nya.

Semuanya kini berubah gelap,hanya ada satu cahaya yang berasal dari cermin yang retak itu dan dengan perlahan Shikadai berjalan mendekat kearah cermin itu,dan saat dia sudah akan menyentuh cermin retak itu tiba tiba saja indra pendengarannya menangkap suara teriakan seorang wanita dari arah belakang.

"lepaskan ! aku tidak mau ! aku tidak mau LEPASKAN !" itulah yang terdengar oleh Shikadai,suara wanita itu sangat menyedihkan karna suaranya yang telah anya habis tetap dipaksanya untuk terus berteriak.

"DIAM ATAU AKU BUNUH LAKI LAKI BRENGS*K ITU !" sebuah suara yang cukup tegas dan juga berat berhasil membuat suara wanita itu hilang sementara,hanya ada suara tangisan memilukan yang berasal dari wanita tadi.

Shikadai mencoba memejamkan matanya,dia tidak ingin melihat wanita disiksa,karna itulah dia tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang menghadap cermin yang retak itu,walaupun begitu saat Shikadai membuka matanya kembali dia dapat melihat pantulan semua kejadian yang didengarnya tadi dengan sedikit kacau karna kondisi cermin yang retak.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TOU-SAN !" suara wanita itu semakin serak,dan juga terdengar sangat menyedihkan,dari cermin retak itu Shikadai bisa melihat bayangan seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang menangis meraung raung karna diseret paksa oleh seorang laki laki dewasa yang memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang,namun tetap saja Shikadai tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dua orang itu.

"BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN ! DIA HANYA AKAN MENYAKITIMU ! DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU ! DAN KAU DENGAN BODOHNYA MASIH MENGHARAPKANNYA ? AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARI ANAK-ANAKKU BERTINGKAH BODOH SEPERTI ITU ! KAU TAHU ?!" kata laki laki itu dengan suara yang cukup kasar dan juga bernada tinggi,hingga membuat wanita berambut indigo itu semakin mengencangkan tangisannya.

"TOU-SAN ! INI HIDUPKU JADI TOU-SAN TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK MENGATUR HIDUPKU LAGI ! AKU SUDAH MUAK TOU-SAN ! AKU MUAK DENGAN PERATURAN KONYOL YANG TOU-SAN BUAT ! AKU MUAK !" kata wanita itu dengan suara yang masih saja menyedihkan,dan setelah wanita itu berhenti berteriak langsung saja terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras.

'PLAK!'

"To-Tousan ?" dan wanita itu hanya memegangi pipinya yang sudah memerah karna tamparan laki laki dewasa itu,ah bukan hanya itu di sudut bibirnya juga terdapat darah yang terus mengalir,sepertinya tamparan itu memang sangat keras.

"maaf..tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu,Tou-san tidak mau kamu menderita lagi…" kata laki laki dewasa itu dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan,kepalanya tertunduk sempurna.

"KENAPA ? KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU SUPAYA AKU TIDAK MELIHATMU LAGI ! ITU LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA KEPUTUSAN BODOH YANG TOU-SAN BUAT SECARA SEPIHAK !" dan wanita itu kembali berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras,walaupun suaranya semakin habis karna terlalu banyak berteriak.

'PRANG !' dan hal terakhir yang terjadi adalah pecahnya kaca yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berada,lalu darah segarpun mengalir di sela sela jari laki laki dewasa itu,dan hal yang tidak jauh beda juga terjadi pada kaca yang kini telah retak itu.

"ngh…Shikadai…" suara lembut Himawari membuat Shikadai tersadar,dan seketika semua suasana mencekam tadi berubah seperti sedia kala,tidak ada petir,lampu yang menyala terang,dan juga cermin rias yang tetap utuh tanpa ada retak seperti yang baru saja di lihat oleh Shikadai.

'drt..drt…' getar ponsel milik Shikadai membuatnya segera mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak lagi teringat pada kejadian yang sangat aneh barusan,dengan segera dia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel touchscreen berwarna merah miliknya dan langsung menekan tombol hijau sebelum di letakkannya ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"iya Tou-san aku akan pulang sekarang." Setelah menutup sambungan telepon dengan Tou-sannya,Shikadai langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Himawari seorang diri,dan saat Shikadai menutup pintu kamar Himawari tampaklah Himawari yang sedang tertidur itu sedang menangis namun yang keluar bukanlah air mata yang tak berwarna melainkan berwarna merah,semerah darah.

Pagi mulai datang,suara kicauan burung yang sedang menari bebas diangkasa membuat suasana pagi itu semakin indah,dan ditambah lagi matahari yang masih mengintip di ufuk timur membuat cahayanya seakan ikut mengintip dari celah celah jendela kamar seorang laki laki berambut hitam yang sedang terbuai dalam alam mimpinya.

'tap..tap..tap…' suara langkah kaki yang cukup pelan terdengar oleh indra pendengaran laki laki itu,dia sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang sedang melangkahkah kakinya mendekat itu,namun dia lebih memilih untuk tetap menuruti rasa kantuknya yang masih merajai otak jeniusnya.

"dasar anak pemalas !" dan benar saja tidak lama setelah itu muncul seorang perempuan dengan ikatan empat di rambutnya yang pirang,kini sangat anggun -?- dengan tangan berkacak pinggang,tatapan mata marahnya ditujukan pada kelakuan seorang anak yang masih saja menutupi dirinya di balik selimut tebalnya.

"SHIKADAI ! BANGUN SEKARANG SUDAH JAM ENAM ! KALAU KAU TERLAMBAT BAGAIMANA ?" teriak Temari dengan suara yang sangat pelan (baca : keras) dan juga dapat membuat burung yang tak sengaja terbang di dekat jendela Shikadai berubah haluan karnanya.

"ngh...iya bu." Kata Shikadai yang akhirnya menyerah juga,dia sudah tidak lagi meminta perlindungan dari selimut tebalnya,direnggangkannya sedikit ototnya yang sedikit kaku sambil menguap selebar mungkin,dan jangan lupakan tatapan malas yang selalu terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"cepat mandi lalu sarapan,kau tahu kau sangat mirip dengan Tou-sanmu." Dan dimulailah omelan selamat pagi untuk Shikadai yang sekarang sedang berusaha membuka matanya,hingga akhirnya perlu waktu lima menit untuknya bangun dari kasurnya,lalu ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandinya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan juga sarapan,kini Shikadai sedang berlari lari kecil menuju mobil sportnya,tidak lupa pula ada seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan ikatan empatnya sedang mengekorinya dari belakang seperti seorang penguntit.

"Nii-chan…tunggu Chima." Rengeknya saat melihat Shikadai masih saja menjauhinya.

"hah….kenapa kau tidak ikut Tou-san saja sih ?" kata Shikadai dengan nada kesal,dia masih saja berlari menuju mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan adiknya yang susah pTou-san mengikuti langkah kakinya yang besar,hingga akhirnya…

'duk.' Suara benturan yang cukup keras membuat Shikadai menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati adik kecilnya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

"Shima !" teriak Shikadai dengan nada cemas,dia langsung berlari menuju kearah adik kecilnya untuk sekedar melihat kondisinya.

"hiks hiks…Itai yo Nii-chan." Katanya dengan nada manja,sedangkan Tekira hanya menghela nafas berat lalu menggendong tubuh mungil adiknya agar ikut bersamanya,dia tidak ingin terlambat hari ini,walaupun dia tahu hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran berarti karna hanya akan menjalani class meeting menuju kenaikan kelas,namun tetap saja dia harus menjemput Himawari dirumahnya dan dia tidak boleh terlambat untuk itu,setidaknya itulah kepercayaan yang diyakininya -?-

"hiks hiks…Nii-chan." Kata Shima dengan nada manja,dan Shikadai yang sudah mendudukkan Shima di bagian belakang mobilnya langsung memandanginya dengan pandangan –apa lagi sekarang ?-

"apa ?" anya Shikadai dengan nada datar.

"aku...minta ice cleam." Rengeknya,dan benar saja Shikadai langsung berwajah malas dan langsung meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di belakang mobil tanpa berniat menjawab sedangkan dia kini sedang menyetir di bangku depan mobilnya.

"kamu elergi ice cream,nii-san tidak mau Tou-san marah marah karena anaknya yang paling cerewet ini masuk rumah sakit karena demam,mengerti !" kata Shikadai dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya,dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kesal dari adiknya,namun siapa yang perduli dengan itu.

Tidak lama mobil mereka sudah melaju kencang di jalanan yang cukup macet,Shikadai kini tengah melonggarkan dasi merahnya yang tampak sangat mengganggu,dan dia juga merasa risih dengan pandangan orang yang memandanginya aneh karna memakai seragam SMA tapi membawa anak kecil di mobilnya,semua ini karna mobil Shikadai yang tidak memiliki tutup,mobil yang dibiarkannya terbuka itu sudah pasti memperlihatkan apa yang ada didalamnya,walaupun sebenarnya mobil itu bisa ditutup namun Shikadai tidak menggunakannya dengan anyau ingin menikmati 'AC ALAM'.

Dan setelah sekian lama dia mengemudikan mobilnya akhirnya dia sampai dirumah yang selama ini selalu didatanginya karna harus mengantar Himawari pulang,dan dari arah gerbang yang tinggi itu tampaklah seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang menggunakan baju yang sama dengan Shikadai hanya saja dia menggunakan rok diatas lutut sedangkan Shikadai menggunakan celana panjang,namun warnanya tetap sama yakni merah kotak kotak.

"eh ? hari ini Shima ikut kesekolah ya ?" anya Himawari dengan lembut,lalu hanya dibalas gumaman rutin Shikadai yang menjadi anya khasnya sendiri.

Dan kalau kalian lupa "ck mondekusai." Itulah gumaman rutin milik Shikadai yang selalu dipakainya di setiap waktu.

Dan saat Himawari hendak menaiki mobil Shikadai,mata lavendernya menatap sesuatu yang aneh dengan kondisi Shima saat itu,dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekat kearah Shima yang sedang menunduk menatap lututnya yang berdarah,namun ini sangat aneh bagi Himawari yang sudah tahu kebiasaan adik dari teman baiknya itu,biasanya dia akan terus terusan menangis kalau merasakan sakit,atau setidaknya masih merewel meminta hal yang diinginkannya,tapi kenapa dia diam saja sekarang.

"Shima ?" dengan perlahan Himawari memegang pundak mungil milik Shima yang tampak tegang saat itu.

"ada apa ?" Shikadai yang baru saja menyadari aura dingin dan mencekam itu lalu membuka mobilnya untuk melihat kondisi dua orang yang ada di belakang mobilnya tersebut.

"cermin…" kata Shima dengan suara yang dingin,badannya bergerak maju mundur seperti orang frustasi sedangkan kepalanya masih saja tertunduk memandangi darah yang masih terus mengalir di kaki mungilnya.

"Shi-Shima ja-jangan bercanda….ini tidak lucu." Kata Shikadai dengan nada cemas,dia lalu menggoyang goyangkan badan kecil Shima agar dia sadar,namun tidak juga ada perubahan,hingga akhirnya dia menjambak rambut nenasnya karna frustasi.

"arkh..ayolah..ini sama sekali tidak lucu dek !" bentak Shikadai pada sosok Shima yang masih saja bersikap aneh dan juga mengerikan dimata Shikadai,namun kejadian semalam dikamar Himawari jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang sekarang,atau mungkin beberapa saat kemudian dia harus menyesali ucapannya barusan karna ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dialaminya semalam,entahlah…

"Cermin…semua berasal dari cermin yang retak…"kata Shima masih dengan nada yang dingin dan juga mencekam.

"bagaimana ini ? apa orang tuamu ada dirumah ?" anya Shikadai pada Himawari yang berada disampingnya,namun Himawari malah tidak menjawab sama sekali,matanya masih saja menatap tajam kearah Shima,namun tatapan tajam itu semakin membuat Shikadai panik hingga dia harus mengguncang guncangkan bahu Himawari,namun semuanya sia sia dia sama sekali tidak bergeming,tatapannya yang biasanya selalu lembut dan penuh kesih sayang kini berubah dingin dan juga sangat penuh kebencian.

Perlahan namun pasti Himawari memejamkan matanya sejenak,Shikadai yang melihat ini justru semakin anya dia bingung harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang.

"Hyuuga." Suara dingin dan mencekam itu adalah suara yang paling dikenal Shikadai,itu adalah suara jisan berambut merah darah yang memiliki tato kanji 'ai' di kening sebelah kirinya,lalu dengan cepat dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk menemukan keberadaan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya jisan sendiri itu,hingga mata hitamnya menangkap sosok itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi,sosok itu tampak sangat mengenaskan,luka luka di seluruh tubuhnya juga semakin bertambah banyak,hingga baju putih yang dikenakannya tidak lagi menyisakan warna putih lagi.

"kenapa jisan ? kenapa jisan lakukan ini ? ada apa sebenarnya jisan ?" kata Shikadai dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya.

TBC


End file.
